LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga aka LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Rose & Lolth Saga is the first saga in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown as well as the sixth saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow overall. It would be written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. The vast majority of this saga is inspired by R.A. Salvatore's story connected to the legendary drow, Drizzt Do'Urden, but with many new elements added and is purely fan fictions. There's no connection between this saga and the original Forgotten Realms settings. Many of the characters which is newly introduced in this saga shall belong to their original creators. Overview The saga includes eight sub arcs, focusing Team Witness' fight against Jasmine Porcelain, who was freed from Michael Langdon's prison after the latter's death, alongside her Lolth worshiping allies. With the Spider Queen is nigh, the War is worsened... Will Team Witness defeated the zealots of Lolth before they reached Moloch? How would Drizzt Do'Urden's family tension due to their loyalty towards Lolth resolved? With the actions taken by the Xolarrins, the remaining Do'Urderns and the Baenres on the stage, one of the (if not the) worst evil deities in the Forgotten Realms is now approaching to Sleepy Hollow... Episodes Arc 1 - Militant Myrlochar Arc ''Synopsis'' A year has passed since Michael Langdon's defeat. Now, in the winter of 2017, neither of the Witnesses were there in Sleepy Hollow anymore. Due to Michael's interference, history has changed and a new timeline was formed, a new timeline where Molochs still lived. Because of this, Jasmine Porcelain, the Lady of Yellow Rose, became the sixth Tribulation instead of the Fifth (according to the original Grand Grimoire). In a spite fueled of anger, Jasmine Porcelain blamed her torturous imprisonment on Team Witness for not defeating Michael on time. Thirsty for revenge, Jasmine Porcelain pacted with drow slavers and planned to summon the Queen of Spiders out from Nine Hells in order to unleash a new reign of terror. Meanwhile, after entering Washington D.C. with his companions to investigate a secret order founded by the Founding Father, Erza Mills started to struggle with Moloch and the Four Horsemen while the secret war was becoming non-secret at all. New threats started to emerge and they are all spawned from Michael's utter darkness that will lasted for eternity. It seemed to be hopeless... until a new ally appeared - Diana Thomas, who had somehow know about Lolth's history. However, as the soul of Ichabod himself (sealed inside the Sword of Methuselah) fell into danger when Porcelain used him as a tool, the Team Witnesses and the Order of Flourish all were concerned by the rising of Spider Queen. The remainders of the Order of Flourish all came to rescue Ichabod, with Selina bringing back a colleague of hers, Martin Mint, from his hibernation after seizing the chance of a rare blizzard in Sleepy Hollow. Together, they starts a rescuing party and eventually starts to face some threats that is even more sinister but a lot more insidious; the Dark Heaven, with its first elder - the Elder of Hydra, began to surface... ''Episodes'' *''Episode 1 - Martin Mint'' *''Episode 2 - La Llamarada'' *''Episode 3 - The Elder of Hydra'' *''Episode 4 - Washington D.C.'' *''Episode 5 - Under the Plain Sight'' Arc 2 - Emperor Syra Arc ''Synopsis'' After Michael Langdon's demise, the crisis of Anti-Christ he brought became even worse instead of going better, posthumously, when numerous crystallized fragments of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince was released even after Abbie's tragic sacrifice. Those crystals started to roamed themselves across the Multi-Universe, and the outburst then caught the attention of the malevolent Syra the Under Emperor, the leader of Militant Myrlochar and one of the Eight Elders in the infamous Dark Heaven, with his codename Destiny. Gaining some of the Sorensen Crystals to break his seal, an escaped Syra then located the place of Four Netherlords, his retired servants, and deemed to claim their souls so that he could reunite them as mindless puppets. Two of the Four Netherlords - Chasm Celestial & Crescent Blanc - resisted their evil master and found Team Witness for help, whereas the other two - Parang Night and Burst Dome - accepted the offer. Allied himself with Matron Malice Do'Urden, Syra then started his plan to assault Sleepy Hollow to find Drizzt Do'Urden so that the Do'Urder Family will regain Lolth's favor by ending the life of the "traitor". After all of his troubles against Michael, Ichabod was ambushed by Lolth's shadow and was trapped in somewhere where he was blamed by a group of angry mob for the death of Carl Robinson and Abbie Mills, while the prosecutor himself was none other than Henry Parrish. With the help of her new friends, Jake Wells and Alex Norwood, Selina, Maria, Sister Mary Eunice and Drizzt started to search for Ichabod's soul once again after the tragedy occurred upon them, since they cannot lose the Two Witnesses at the same time. They were assisted by Underlady Crescent Blanc, one of the Four Netherlords, but this mysterious witch with ice blades had her own purpose, after all. During this time, Selina asked help from the Jeffersonians which was reconstructed following the recent attack (happened in the series finale of Bones) in spite of Dr. Brennan's skepticism. However, even after Jake, Alex, Crescent and Drizzt's timely rescue, the crisis that Ichabod faced soon became clearer when some of the most devious mystical creatures started to surface in order to release Jasmine Porcelain from her captive, thus bring forth the Sixth Tribulation and a new War of the Spider Queen across the Multi-Universe. Meanwhile, Kristen began to grew unstable due to losing Ichabod, her worthy rival, and she started to challenge the Lolth's Handmaiden. Then, with all hope seemed to lost in front of the Netherworld Emperor, a new ally who named herself the Oracle started to surface, and she would help Ichabod to find the successor of Abbie Mills along with Abbie's Eternal Soul. ''Episodes'' *''Episode 6 - The Jeffersonians'' *''Episode 7 - Syra'' *''Episode 8 - Crescent'' *''Episode 9 - Skepticism Failure'' *''Episode 10 - Lincoln Memorial'' *''Episode 11 - Four Underreys'' *''Episode 12 - Molly Thomas'' *''Episode 13 - Dark Heaven'' Arc 3 - Handmaidens of Lolth Arc ''Synopsis'' The new-coming presence of the mother and child from Washington D.C., Diana Thomas and Molly Thomas had made Team Witness to gain strong allies in place of Abbie Mills and Carl Robinson, but Molly's own status as Abbie's soul bearer and successor soon made her in danger when the a message from Molly's lost father started to appear, before Mr. Thomas had appeared in front of Diana and Molly, alive. Not to mention that even with Team Witness' loss, Ichabod was still missing. Turned out, it was just another conspiracy made by Porcelain, by working with House Do'Urden in order to kill Molly before anyone did. Working together, Selina Strawberry, Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher all set out to find the evil Porcelain, so that Molly and Diana would get away from harm. However, Porcelain's devilish plan soon set out as soon as a huge explosion struck the city of Washington D.C., when it was soon revealed that King Drake and Feilian, two of the Eight Elders of the Dark Heaven, stole the mysterious Hammer of Titan and gave it to Briza Do'Urden. By using the Hammer, Briza blew up a train station, believing it was the base of Team Witness and their "Black Sheep" Drizzt was inside. However, Drizzt managed to leave the station before it turned into a debarcle in time. Meanwhile, under Feilian's manipulation, Maria fell into Porcelain's trap and was surrounded by the Handmaidens of Lolth. In a malicious attempt, King Drake, Malice and Porcelain tried to manipulate the Astaroth Hell sequence which the late Michael Langdon implanted inside Maria's head, so that they can take control of her. Inside the dark base full of webs within Daughters of Yochlol, Maria suddenly felt the beast inside her started to get "herself" materialized once again... Then, SHE's going to come back... Future Maria is going to come back... ''Episodes'' *''Episode 14 - The People vs. Ichabod Crane'' *''Episode 15 - Malice Do'Urden'' *''Episode 16 - King Drake'' *''Episode 17 - Porcelain's Plot'' *''Episode 18 - Future Maria'' *''Episode 19 - Jobe'' *''Episode 20 - Una Parte de mi Alma'' Arc 4 - House of Do'Urden Arc ''Synopsis'' Many years ago, Drizzt Do'Urden became an outcast of his family because he refused to kill a moon elf child for the sake of Lolth, and he went into hiding while his devilish mother, Malice Do'Urden, sacrificed his father but never was forgiven by Lolth. Drizzt moved on hiding from his family and traveling throughout the vast land of the Forgotten Realms. However, many years later, the moon elf child, with her name known as Ellifain Tuuserail, was convinced by Moloch that Drizzt Do'Urden was her enemy, who was working with Team Witness that was described as his collaborators. After the apparent death of Michael Langdon, Ellifain ambushed Ichabod and placed him underneath a cave, where he'll be tortured in illusions born from his guilt out of Abbie's demise. Then, she set up a plan to kill Drizzt for what she thought he had done to her. Meanwhile, struggling against her Astaroth Future counterpart inside her mind, Maria's own originally innocent personality turned more and more unstable, as if it was Michael's curse to her for killing him. Thankfully, Maria managed to take control again when she reunited with Matt, and she gained stronger power that could matched up with Do'Urden Family's most dangerous assassins. After eliminating the Handmaiden of Lolth's leaderships, Maria, Selina and Matt met Ellifain, who convinced her to take down the demonic Do'Urden Family and find Drizzt as soon as possible. Unknowing that it would involved Drizzt as well, Maria agreed, but in the end, she was horrified when she saw Ellifain struck her blade into the chest of Drizzt... Meanwhile, Matron Malice had set out for her actions. Coming out of curtain which covered her presence, it was revealed that Malice was the one who led Ellifain to her "treacherous" son, so that she would kill him and regain Lolth's favor, while Ellifain started to realize that Drizzt was the one who saved her from Lolth's malevolent grasp. As the mastermind herself surfaced above the water, Drizzt and Team Witness fought together to save Ichabod and end the reign of terror from the Do'Urdern Family once and for all. ''Episode'' *''Episode 21 - Drizzt's Mercy'' *''Episode 22 - Ellifain Tuuserail'' *''Episode 23 - Ellifain's Revenge'' *''Episode 24 - Malice Do'Urden'' *''Episode 25 - Benefactor All Along'' *''Episode 26 - Lolth's Favor'' Arc 5 - House of Baenre Arc ''Synopsis'' After the death of Malice Do'Urden and the majority of Do'Urden drows, the fanatic Do'Urden Family finally crumbled into pieces, but the profits was now gained by Baenre Family. Under Lolth's instruction, Porcelain persuaded the dangerous Gromph Baenre to join her. Under Porcelain's command, Gromph unleashed the demons from the Abyss and finally started the Rise of Demons, which was once stalled because of the own imprisonment of Porcelain. Now, using Baenre Family inside her palm, Porcelain managed to gain her own seat inside the Rothe Valley and started her bigger plan - working with the Dark Heaven to take down the Witnesses. Meanwhile, after regaining the Sword of Methuselah, the Team Witnesses and their new allies, Agency 355, returned back to the town of Sleepy Hollow so that they can work out to find out a way to release Ichabod, only to find an one-eyed drow sitting on Corbin's chair with a malicious smile on his face. Jarlaxle Baenre, the former old friend of Drizzt Do'Urden's father. Many years ago, like Drizzt, Jarlaxle abandoned his family name and his faith upon Lolth. Offering his help to Selina and Diana, the sly Jarlaxle went to tell Team Witness about Baenre Family's plan, but he demanded a price... Now, facing the demon kings from the Underdark about to attack Sleepy Hollow and Neverwinter, the members of Team Witness had to believe in Jarlaxle so that they would put a stop on Gromph's dark plans. ''Episodes'' *''Episode 27 - Jarlaxle'' *''Episode 28 - Lolth's Message'' *''Episode 29 - Out of the Abyss'' *''Episode 30 - Rise of Demons'' *''Episode 31 - House of Baenre'' *''Episode 32 - Gromph's Final Stand'' Arc 6 - House of Xolarrin Arc ''Synopsis'' After the downfall of Gromph Baenre and the House Baenre, Selina had prevented the Rise of Demons, but the true plot of Porcelain had just begun, along with the greatest tragedy occurred ever in the story. The Sword of Methuselah was revealed to be utterly accursed and tarnished by Porcelain, who used her illusions to drive the soul of Ichabod into despair with a puzzle box Jenny acquired at Corbin's request, so that she could create a dark version of Ichabod. The box begins to toy with Ichabod and torments him with the death of Abbie, trying to make him grow cruder, crueler, and wilder as long as the box is within Porcelain's keep. After luring Selina and their friends into the World inside the Swords, the wicked Porcelain then found the sorcerers of House Xolarrin to investigate her secret weapon. Manipulating the negative emotions within Team Witness, Porcelain fused them with Ichabod's memory to create a dark clone of him in order to torment their mind, while placing Ichabod's soul into her torments so that he could become a good sacrifice for Lolth. Can Selina solve the mystery of the puzzle box, defeat the House Xolarrin and release Ichabod, before all that is good in him lost forever? ''Episodes'' *''Episode 33 - Puzzle Box'' *''Episode 34 - World in the Swords'' *''Episode 35 - Dark Ichabod'' *''Episode 36 - Voice From the Mirror'' *''Episode 37 - Sword Breaker'' *''Episode 38 - Welcome Back, Ichabod Crane'' Arc 7 - Nest of Spider Queen Arc (Final) Synopsis The Rothe Valley was now occupied by the drow cultists, but unexpectedly, there were wizards from the Cult of Dragons as well, now working with the forces of Porcelain in order to gain more slaves. In her investigation, Selina discovered that Porcelain had dealt with the Cult of Dragons and summoned a large blue dragon into Rothe Valley. Selina then led Team Witness to delve deeper into the Rothe Valley, prior to discovering a dark secrets revealed by the Emerald Enclave - Porcelain was doing a production project of Drider, a conjoined abomination made of drows and spiders with the power of Lolth. As Selina delved deeper into Lolth's legends, she had discovered that the evil Goddess of Spider was the entire plot's mastermind. Before she could react, Selina was caught by a ominous demonic shadow that came from Michael Langdon's Legion. The power of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince started to get its chemical reaction. With Dawn's Early Light got fully snatched by Porcelain, Selina started to lose control in the Blackness and the Croatoan Virus inside her. Meeting her Astaroth Future counterpart inside her memory, Selina started to be consumed by the Blackness, which warped her mind and body. It turned her into the Black Demon of Ara Astaroth once again - Raven Born, but with her willpower, Selina still tried to control her dark side and get the Dawn's Early Dawn back to her. Meanwhile, Porcelain had turned herself into a drider and fully abandoned her aquatic elf form, turning into a pure evil abomination that attempted to bring Lolth back from the Abyss. With the elimination of Houses Do'Urden, Baenre and Xolarrin, Porcelain decided to do it herself, and she started to persuade Raven Born to surrender. Now, as the Spider Queen started to rise, it was Selina and Drizzt's choice to end Porcelain's rule or succumb to their own dark side. With his final showdown against Porcelain, the journey of Drizzt Do'Urden would eventually come to an end, but it was just the start of another chapter... Episodes *''Episode 39 - Rothe Valley'' *''Episode 40 - Cult of Dragons'' *''Episode 41 - Driders'' *''Episode 42 - Elemental Guide Spirits'' *''Episode 43 - Monsters of Hate'' *''Episode 44 - Maria's Awakening'' *''Episode 45 - Annihilation of Slaves'' *''Episode 46 - Drider Porcelain'' *''Episode 47 - Raven Born's Tears'' *''Episode 48 - Selina VS. Porcelain'' *''Episode 49 - End of Terror'' *''Episode 50 - Purpose (Final)'' Gallery Lolth the Demon Queen of Spiders.jpg Lolth symbol - Mike Schely.jpg RotUd Lolth.jpg Drider vampire.jpg Monster Manual 5e - Drider - p120.jpg Monster Manual 4e - Drider - p93 - Anne stokes.jpg Drow 3E - Drow of the Underdark p11.jpg Drizzt - Homeland.jpg 97539f3533fa828bbdfb9d44f51f4134960a5a2d.jpg Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Todd Lockwood.jpg Elise OriginalSkin.jpg Elise VictoriousSkin.jpg Fr crossroads of destiny by dailan.jpg ''Trivia'' *This Saga is the first saga where Ichabod Crane, the main hero of the story was absent for half-a-saga. This is also the first saga that has no trace of Abbie Mills, except her soul that merged with Molly Thomas if you consider Molly as a reincarnation of Abbie. *This saga marks the first time that Selina Strawberry becomes the main protagonist in a main story saga in the stead of Ichabod, but Ichabod is still the central figure in this saga. *Due to the start of a new timeline, some events of the Saga would contradict the event in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, like the presence of Raven Born and Future Maria being earlier than the time of Astaroth Hell. This is always the case in the entire LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. *This saga is the first time that Future Maria resurfaced due to the influence of Michael Langdon's actions in the Anti-Christ Saga, but instead of serving as an individual character, Future Maria will serve as a split personality that co-existed with her original counterpart, which will make Maria showing some character development in herself. *This saga features several cut contents from the first half: **Gromph Baenre's Rise of Demons arc was merged into this saga to avoid content repeating, as both of this cut content and the saga's original draft features Drizzt. **Some of the Elderso from the mystic Dark Heaven are introduced one by one in this saga. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Militant Myrlochar Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Handmaidens of Lolth Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Nest of Spider Queen Arc Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown